Ancient Aiur (CYOC)
, this is all that remained of the capital of Aiur.]] Built upon foundations that could not stand, this nation was cursed from the beginning. The exact name of the original founders are unknown, for they were destroyed by an evil entity, and all records were either burned or destroyed in the various wars that plagued this nation. A once peaceful nation would become known for more wars, more death, and more destruction than perhaps any other nation ever known. This is the history of Ancient Aiur. Some names have been changed. Founding Aiur was founded on a distant planet as a peaceful agriculture-based nation. The founders of the original Aiurian Republic gave the power to the people, with only a small portion of the power being in the hands of the government. They saw this as the ideal form of government, but it would soon proove to be too weak to stand. Because of the various policies that severly limited the military, the Republican Army would not be able to fight off a large-scale revolution. However, life in Aiur was good, and the nation prospered for around 20 years. Instability The hunger for power soon came over Aiur, and as people realized that the Republic was fairly powerless, revolts began to occur. The Republican Army became more and more strained as it fought to fend off these revolts, but its weaknesses began to show. Strongmen throughout Aiur continued to raise armies to fight other groups, as well as beat down the Republican Army. Eventually, the members of the army began to either flee from service or join one of the groups fighting for power, knowing that the Republic was a lost cause. At this point, the last stronghold that the Republic had was the capital itself. It had been completely occupied by the military, and any citizens that continued to live in the city were either drafted or placed on house arrest until further notice. Fall of the Republic Knowing that the capital was locked down and would not break easily, four of the leaders of the most powerful groups decided that they would work together to secure victory over the Republic. With their combined strength, they began a 100-day siege of the city. No supplies were allowed in or out. During this siege, the Republic ordered that all remaining supplies be confiscated and used to keep the mil itary and the Republic afloat, so thousands of citizens trapped in the city died. Around the 80-day mark, the capital began to run out of supplies. The Republic had to plead with their soldiers not to surrender, but near the 100-day mark, the military could no longer hold out, and surrendered unconditionally to the citizen army. The victors marched upon the Republic, captured them, and brutally murdered each and every one of them, along with the leaders of the army, in the streets of Tarsonis. Rise of the Dark Lord In this chaotic time, Ramses began his rise to power. He was a soldier in the army, but he was far from human - he had only taken on the form of a human. In his past, he was once apart of an ancient race, far older and more advanced than all of humanity. A Great War with another race left them extinct, with only a few survivors. Ramses was one of the last of his kind, and like the others, they fled to find new homes amongst the stars. Using their vast abilities, they could blend into almost any civilization, no matter what species made it up. Ramses chose to reincarnate himself as a human, and this is where his true self would show. He quickly realized that humans could easily be manipulated, and with his additional abilities that were alien to humans, he could manipulate them better than any other human could. This is how he rose in the ranks of the military to eventually become a General, and he soon prooved to be instrumental to his superior, winning many battles and eventually securing a foothold over the capital, and thus Aiur itself. When the war was over, he was dubbed Second-In-Command to the Emperor's throne. Shortly after this, Ramses used his influence to convince the palace guards to murder the new Emperor of Aiur in his sleep, and to cover it up by saying he died of natural causes. With this action, Ramses secured his position as Emperor of Aiur, and his long reign of terror would begin. Those involved in the assassination of the former Emperor were later given the death penalty by Ramses under false accusations. Category:Player Nations Category:Former Nations Category:CYOC Countries